


Tears

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [71]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Audrey suffers a very sad loss in her family, and it is up to Jay to console her.
Relationships: Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tears

“Woah!!!”

“Dude, I am so crushing you in this,” Carlos informed him with a wild grin. Jay was about to respond when his phone suddenly rang.

“Ah, crap, hang on a sec,” Jay told him, and Carlos mashed the pause button as Jay reached over to the device. To his surprise, it was Audrey. He tapped answer call, and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” he questioned, wondering what Audrey was calling for.

“Jay?” Audrey asked, and Jay furrowed his brow, sensing that something was not right with her.

“Yeah?” he questioned slowly, worried about what her next words would be.

“Come home now,” her voice broke, and Jay immediately felt his heart fall to his feet at the sound. He could hear the pure, unadulterated pain in her voice, and he wasted no time in jumping up from his place next to his brother.

“Be right there, babe,” Jay told her, hanging up swiftly just as he heard a strangled sob. He quickly pulled on his shoes, and Carlos gazed at him oddly.

“Dude, what are you—”

“I gotta go, Audrey needs me bad,” he told him quickly, and Carlos nodded, his eyes widened as he looked at his brother worriedly.

Jay wasted no time in rushing out Carlos’s apartment in Mal’s castle as he made a mad dash through the halls.

He had been playing video games with Carlos as they so often did whenever they could fit it into their schedule. It was one of their primary ways of spending time with one another.

Soon enough, he was in front of his own apartment that he and Audrey shared.

He opened the door swiftly, and he immediately saw his beloved wife sitting there on the couch, balled up with her knees pulled to her chest. Jay wasted no time in striding over and sitting next to her.

“Audrey, what is it? Come here,” he told her quietly as she sobbed, and as soon as he started to pull her near him, she latched onto him as if he were her lifeline. She sniffed hard, clutching his tank top in her fingers as tight as she could as she fought to get closer to him. Jay let her crawl into his lap as close as she could manage to pull herself against him.

“Foxy, what’s the problem, baby?” he murmured to her softly, kissing her head and rocking her gently in his hold. He could feel her tears starting to soak through his shirt and wet his neck, but he did not care. It concerned him, but he did not mind the dampness of it all.

Audrey shook in his arms, and he started to rub her back, his hand going up and down in soothing motions as he tried to get her to calm down at least enough to explain to him about what was going on.

“Grammy’s gone,” Audrey finally whispered, before sobbing again. Jay immediately froze in his calming ministrations as the words hit him like a ton of bricks.

Audrey’s grandmother never had approved of their relationship, but at some point, she had become more accepting of him. And despite how evil the woman seemed and actually sometimes was, Jay knew very well that Audrey loved her since the elderly woman had more of a role in the girl’s life than Aurora and Phillip ever had.

“She’s gone, Jay. Passed away in her sleep,” Audrey just barely managed to choke out before she broke down into hopeless tears again. Jay shifted his grip on her, trying to find some way to bring her even closer as he placed his hand on the back of her head, cradling her in a loving hold in an attempt to bring some sort of comfort to her.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, uttering the only words that he could think of to say. She nodded her head jerkily.

“Me, too,” her voice wavered, and he kissed what little he could reach of her face, his lips brushing her soft skin in the gentlest of touches.

After a few moments of complete silence with the exception of Audrey’s sobs, Jay cleared his throat to say something. He honestly was not sure how to handle her constant tears. He had to find some way to try to make them subside at least a little.

“She’s in a better place,” he assured her, trying to ensure that his voice was as reassuring and warm as he could possibly make it sound. Audrey took a shaky breath, obviously trying to collect herself.

“I know that, but it’s still so hard,” Audrey told him, and Jay could hear and practically feel the complete sense of pain in her voice. Jay nodded solemnly before cradling her face in his hands and guiding her so that her forehead was against his own.

“I know it’s hard,” he told her, looking into those beautiful, fiery eyes that he loved so dearly. He glanced down at her lips, noting the fact that she was biting them in an attempt to keep from crying.

“But I love you, and I also _know_ that you are going to make it through this. You’re going to be okay,” he assured her, and Audrey nodded just barely, trembling a bit in his strong arms.

He then pressed kisses everywhere that he could see tears on her face, slowly and tenderly peppering them on her cheeks, jaw, and chin. He then ran his thumbs down her face and gently tugged at her bottom lip in an attempt to get her to release it from her iron grip around it. She slowly let go, her lip puffy from the pressure she had been applying to it.

Jay smiled at her lovingly before kissing her, gently caressing her hurt lips with his own. She leaned into the motion, deepening the kiss in the process, and he ran his fingers through her hair softly, feeling the bouncy waves of tresses surround them.

After a long moment, she pulled away gently, resting her head against his with a heaviness. She then opened her eyes, deep feelings of love swirling within them.

“Thank you,” she expressed, and Jay nodded slightly with a small quirk of his lips.

“Always.”


End file.
